


Reset-A Better World

by Feytwilight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multiverse, Post S01, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytwilight/pseuds/Feytwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash raced towards the collapsing singularity in the sky as it was pulling all of the surrounding matter into itself. His thoughts raced in turn as he jumped from debris to debris.  He thought of his mother and his father, of poor, brave Eddie, of Joe, Cisco, Catlin, all of his friends, and all of the people in the city below him, counting on him. But most of all his thoughts were of Iris, and it was for her that he ran. Barry drew on the Speed Force and ran faster, faster than he had ever run before, faster than sound, and then faster than light, and then faster still…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Flash raced towards the collapsing singularity in the sky as it was pulling all of the surrounding matter into itself. His thoughts raced as he jumped from debris to debris.  He thought of his mother and his father, of poor, brave Eddie, of Joe, Cisco, Catlin, all of his friends, and all of the people in the city below him, counting on him. But most of all his thoughts were of Iris, and it was for her that he _ran_. Barry drew on the Speed Force and ran faster, faster than he had ever run before, faster than sound, and then faster than light, and then faster still…

 

_Do do do de do do do de be doo doo…_  The alarm on his phone was ringing.  Barry reached out blindly at his bedside table for his cell and turned it off, and then rolled back over while snuggling into a pillow.  His eyes snapped open in shock a second later. He jumped out of his bed, tossing his pillows and comforter across the room.  But it wasn’t his room although he did recognize some of his things. Barry shook his head. The last thing he remembered was running and trying to stop a black hole from destroying Central City and probably the rest of the world to boot.  Did he go back in time again?  Or…what? He needed to check on Iris, on everybody and figure out what had just happened, and where he was, because this was certainly not his home although the room he was in did look familiar somehow.

But first…Barry looked down at himself and saw the sleep clothes he was wearing…he needed to get dressed. He started to speed dress like he usually did, and hit the dresser with a loud bang after running into it. He had run…normally, like a normal human being ran.  Barry rubbed at his pained shoulder and blinked confusedly.  Wait he _felt_ different, _wrong_.  How could he not have noticed!?  There was something _missing_!  Everything was sooo slow.  He couldn’t think.  He couldn’t _run_ -  “Barry?  I suggest you get up if you don’t want to be late for work!”  _Nonono_ , it _couldn’t_ be...  But it was, he’d just heard _that_ voice, a voice he would never forget, it had to be-!  He ran out the door and down the stairs, his surroundings becoming increasingly familiar to him.  He found her sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and peering at a newspaper through her glasses.  She was older than he remembered, her hair un-dyed, gray streaked and pulled back into a braid hanging over one shoulder.  She smiled when she looked up at him.  And Barry couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace, knocking her reading glasses eschew in the process and almost causing her to spill her coffee before she managed to put it down and squeeze him back.

“ _Mom!?_ ” Barry cried.  Nora Allen pulled back from him and held him at arms length, looking him up and down concernedly. 

“Why yes, Barry, who else would I be, and why aren’t you dressed, I doubt it’s Pajama Tuesday at S.T.A.R Labs.” Nora said lightly with a smile while fixing her glasses.  Barry’s eyes filled with tears that he couldn’t stop.

“ _Mom_!” He almost sobbed out. Nora clasped him tightly and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Bar, are you alright?!”  She asked worriedly.  He wiped at his eyes with one arm.

“Yeah, mom, yeah, um…I just missed you so much.” He said tremulously. Nora gently stroked the side of his face.

“But you just saw me yesterday, are you sure you’re alright?” She asked.  Barry felt his mother’s cool hand rest on his forehead.  “Hmmm you don’t feel too feverish, but maybe you should call out today if you’re not feeling well…” Nora trailed off.  Barry shook his head, smiling.

“I’m fine mom.  I just… Is Dad…around?”  He asked. Nora stared at him for a moment and Barry began getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“He’s at the office, he had a patient he had to see early this morning; you know that…” She said, worry still evident in her tone. Barry breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I…know.”  He said as he reluctantly let his mom’s hand go, half afraid that she would disappear as soon as he did.  “Um I’ll just go back up and get dressed.”  Nora cocked her head.

“Okay…  There’s some oatmeal left in the pot for you.”  She said as he was retreating from the kitchen.

“Thanks…mom.”  Barry stuttered out, before running back up the stairs, now recognizing the house from his childhood. He entered his room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it and breathing hard.  Somehow his mother was alive!  His father wasn’t in jail.  With no speed, he wasn’t the Flash.  And it seemed he worked at S.T.A.R Labs.  But he hadn’t saved his mother in the past, he had let her die, _watched_ her die...  So how could this have happened?  And what did it have to do with the singularity he had been racing to stop? And what else about his life had changed? He didn’t know what to think, but whenever he had had questions, there had only ever been one place he would go to get the answers.  Lucky for him it turned out that was precisely the place he was supposed to be; S.T.A.R. Labs.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry avoided his mother as he left the house. He couldn’t face her again, even though all he wanted to do was to hold her and never let go, it was all just too much.  Apparently he owned a scooter, so he rode it to S.T.A.R. Labs.  He punched in the code he was used to using and found that it allowed him in. Inside he eventually found Cisco tapping away on his computer.  He looked up when he came in and waved a hand in greeting.

“Cisco!” Barry called out smiling more than a little relieved to find he was there. 

“Barry! Good, we still know our names. Now where’s that Jitter’s coffee and donuts I’ve been drooling after all morning?”  Cisco asked. 

"Um, what?” Barry asked blankly. Cisco frowned.

“It was your turn to pick up life giving nectar this morning, remember?” He asked.  Barry nodded absently and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Oh, yeah, um, Cisco look, I need to talk to you about something...” Barry began. Cisco stood up and walked over to him.

“OK. So maybe you want to talk to me about how I didn’t get an invitation to your wedding yet, what are you guys waiting for anyway, hell to freeze over, pigs to fly, clichés to stop being clichéd?” Cisco said with a grin. Barry’s eyes goggled.

“Wedding?!” He gasped.  Cisco waved a hand in front of Barry’s face.

“What is with you today man?  Did you get zombified or something, cause if you did, my brain is sooo not on the menu.” Cisco said.  An obviously pregnant Catlin walked in, carrying some files.

“Hey Barry.”  She greeted. Barry’s mind reeled from all the repeated shocks.  Cisco gestured over to her comically.

“Eat her brain, much more better, she smart persons, tasty brain.” Cisco said mock slowly. Catlin snorted softly.

“What are you going on about?  No, I don’t want to know.  How’s the officer application going?”  She asked Barry.

“Great, just great.”  Barry said. Then Harrison Wells walked in with his trademark smirk.  He raised his hands dramatically.

“So are all you bright young minds ready to tackle the latest problems that plague mankind?”  He asked brightly.

“You!” Barry snarled. Then he rushed at Wells and threw him up against the glass window. 

“Barry! What are you-?” Wells began, shocked. Barry gripped his shirt and slammed him back.

“You did this somehow, didn’t you!?”  Barry yelled.  Cisco ran up and tried to pull him off of Harrison.

“Stop!” Cisco yelled. 

“What are you planning?” Barry asked as he was being pulled away from Wells.

“Barry Allen, what are you doing to my husband?”  A strident female voice asked. A tall blond woman entered the room with an appalled expression on her face.

“Get away from him!” Catlin yelled.  Barry moved back and Cisco let go of him. Barry looked around at all the startled faces in the room and then back at Wells.

“You’re Harrison Wells.” Barry stated simply. Harrison nodded slowly, shakily.

“Yes.” He answered.

“What is wrong with you, man?” Cisco asked.  Barry gripped his head in his hands and wandered away from them.

“Oh God, I can’t do this anymore.” Barry groaned.

“Do what? What is going on here?” Tess Morgan, Harrison’s wife asked. Barry shook his head.

“I don’t know, I just don’t know.  I don’t even know how to explain.  This world is so different from the one I knew.”  He said.

“This world…? Are you okay, Barry?” Catlin asked. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what has come over me.” Barry apologized. Harrison waved a hand.

“It’s alright, we all get a little irrational sometimes.”  Harrison said kindly. Tess moved up to her husband.

“No it isn’t alright, he attacked you Harry!”  She retorted. Harrison smiled at her warmly and patted at his body.

“It’s fine, no harm done, see?” He said. Tess couldn’t help but smile back at him.  Cisco had kept staring curiously at Barry the whole time.

“No, you need to explain. What do you mean by the world you knew?” Cisco asked.  Barry leaned against a wall, the same wall where his costume used to reside.

“It’s a long story, and it’s going to sound insane, like really insane.” Barry said.  Tess Morgan shook her hair out behind her.

“We work at S.T.A.R. Labs making the impossible a reality, try us.” She said confidently.


End file.
